World 3
World 3-1: モーレイ海哨戒 The Moray Sea | difficulty = ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ | item = | exp = 310 | code = モーレイ海哨戒 (Moray Sea Patrol) | text = 北方海域に艦隊を進出させ、モーレイ海を哨戒せよ！ Advance into Northern waters and patrol the Moray Sea! }} Stage Guide *With decent luck, you can solo 3-1 with a single submarine, just like 2-3 and 2-4 in previous world. Recommended level is 25 with 5 stars. Equipping a turbine is more preferable. *S rank in boss node : 1 AV (1 ko-hyoteki, 2 zuiun), 2 CV (1 green each), 1BB (maxed, remodel unnecessary), 1 CAV (1 cannon, 3 zuiun), 1CLT (1 oxy torp with 1 ko-hyoteki). If you want to save your bauxite, replace CAV with another BB. Nodes And Enemy Encounters Show/Hide Nodes and Enemy Encounters Drops Show/Hide Drops World 3-2: キス島沖 | The Kis Island | difficulty = ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ | item = | exp = 320 | code = キス島撤退作戦 (Kis Island Withdrawal Tactics) | text = 駆逐艦のみの高速艦隊で、敵艦隊に包囲された北方海域キス島に突入！ 島の守備隊を無事収容せよ！ With a high-speed fleet of only Destroyers, rush the enemy-infested waters around Kis Island and assist the garrison there! }} Stage Guide *In order to get to Boss Node H, you will need to use a fleet of destroyers (i.e. 6 DDs). Having any other type of ship inside your fleet will direct you to Node A. **There is still a low chance of getting to node A even with an all-destroyer fleet. *All destroyers should be remodeled, equipped with double attack setup (cut-in for ships with high luck) and have their stats maxed (with the exception of AA). * Retreat (撤退) if any of your ships are heavily damaged (大破) to prevent them from being sunk, but don't hesitate to advance if they are only moderately damaged (中破). *Sparkle your fleet before every try if you haven't already, it might make far more of an impact than turbines do. *Equip「Emergency Repair」(応急修理要員) if you don't feel confident. *Use line abreast formation (単横) to avoid damage along the way. *Use Line ahead in boss node. *You'll need to be patient, it might take 1 try or dozens of tries to clear 3-2. *3-2-A is a great place to level up using the following fleet composition: **Flagship: whatever ship you want to level up. **If you have submarine: 「CV/CVLx2 (Torpedo Bomber) CLTx1-2 (Type A Ko-hyoteki) SSx1」. Enemies will prioritize attacking your submarine since all of them can attack submarines. You will therefore incur minimum cost to resources, time (Submarines are cheap and quick to repair) and risk while gaining 558 EXP per battle for flagship and 744 EXP for MVP. *** You are encouraged to try various compositions depending on your situation, as long as you can destroy all enemy ships before the torpedo phase - an enemy ship that is not moderately damaged will fire torpedo on your non-submarine ship. Adding a BB/BBV for the second shelling phase is an option. ***# **If you have no submarine: 「CV/CVLx2 (Torpedo Bomber) CLTx1-2 (Type A Ko-hyoteki) BBx1」. CV will take out 4-5 ships while BB takes out the remaining ships. With that composition, you can level 2 DD at the same time. Not as resource efficient as the first one, but reasonable if you do not have a submarine that can evade well. Nodes And Enemy Encounters Show/Hide Nodes and Enemy Encounters Drops Show/Hide Drops World 3-3: アルフォンシーノ方面 The Alfonsinoes | difficulty = ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ | item = | exp = 330 | code = アルフォンシーノ方面進出 (The Advance for Alfonsinoes) | text = 空母2隻以上を擁する空母機動部隊を持って北方海域へ進出。 敵情の強行偵察を敢行せよ！ Form an Aviation fleet with at least two Carriers and search the Northern Sea for the enemy positions! }} Stage Guide * Fleet composition requires 2 or more CV/CVL to make it to the boss node. Other compositions will always take you to node B. * One of the best way to farm furniture coins (node J gives medium box, node K gives large box) Nodes And Enemy Encounters Show/Hide Nodes and Enemy Encounters Drops Show/Hide Drops World 3-4: 北方海域全域 Throughout the Northern Sea | difficulty = ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ | item = | exp = 350 | code = 北方海域艦隊決戦 (Northern Sea Fleet Decisive Battle) | text = 北方海域奥地に敵艦隊の大規模泊地を発見！我が艦隊の総力を 挙げてこれを撃滅せよ！ A major enemy anchorage has been discovered deep in the northern sea. Sail out in an all-out attack to destroy it! }} Stage Guide *There are no branching rules for this map. All paths are chosen randomly. *Bearing a 9 star difficulty compared to 4-4's 8 stars, it is one of the hardest maps to clear. Almost every node past the first nodes contain Flagship BBs and/or Elite BBs. The boss node however has a small chance of using a fleet without BBs at all. *4BBs and 2CVs is recommended *Clearing this map with only submarines is possible but requires incredible luck as there are golden CLs equipped with both sonar and depth charges that will hit your subs hard even with turbines equipped. Nodes And Enemy Encounters Show/Hide Nodes and Enemy Encounters Drops Show/Hide Drops World 3-5 【Extra Operation】 北方AL海域 | difficulty = ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ | item = | exp = 400 | code = 北方海域戦闘哨戒 | text = }} Stage Guide Nodes and Enemy Encounters HQ lvls and encountered vessels are just a copy from 2-5 for future edits purpose. In the meantime : http://img3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20140913023132/kancolle/images/9/9d/3-5_Wikiwiki_Guide.png Show/Hide Nodes and Enemy Encounters Drops Show/Hide Drops Links Category:Sortie Category:World Map Category:Drop List